


You're My Peter Pan

by SNAtikah



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, F/M, Fantasy, Fluff, Genderbending, KaiSoo - Freeform, chanbaek are parents, kyungsoo is a girl
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-08
Updated: 2017-09-08
Packaged: 2018-12-25 06:48:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12030435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SNAtikah/pseuds/SNAtikah
Summary: "Mommy always said Peter Pan isn’t real, but for me he is and always be real to me, and one day we will meet again, Peter Pan."





	You're My Peter Pan

_“Mommy always said Peter Pan isn’t real, but for me he is and always be real to me, and one day we will meet again, Peter Pan.”_

 

“Kyungsoo honey! Come down we have guest!”

Kyungsoo groans and lift her lazy body up from her fluffy bed, slow footsteps started to echoed through the empty hall until it reached the tip of the stairs. Kyungsoo looks down from the second floor and rolls her eyes _. Another stupid guy to make me go on a blind date. Great! Just great!_

“Kyungsoo! Come down and meet my friend’s son!”

Kyungsoo scoffs and made her way down stairs. She finally stepped in front of the strangers with her mother beside her. Kyungsoo glances at her mother’s annoying happy face and then to the guy in front of her.

“Kyungsoo! Don’t be rude, introduce yourself to them,”

Kyungsoo sighs in defence and does what her mother told her to do. “Please to meet you, my name is Do Kyungsoo,” Kyungsoo ends with a force smile lucky for her the strangers didn’t notice it. The mother of the guy smiles back at Kyungsoo and coos at Kyungsoo sweet smile.

“Please to meet you, Kyungsoo, I’m Huang Zitao mother of my son here, Wu Luhan,”

Kyungsoo grits her teeth at the mention of the elder’s name because really now? She didn’t expected that her mother would be friends with the Wus’ when she specifically knows that the Wus’ won’t give a damn for lower class families like them. Kyungsoo smiles again and squeaks silently when she felt her mother pinches her waist since her mother sensed her cold aura.

“Don’t be rude, Kyungsoo, I’ve been trying my ass out being friends with them for your own good,” Her mother whispers sternly to her making Kyungsoo pouts while the Wus’ looked at them suspiciously. “Alright then, Tao-sshi why won’t we head to the kitchen and let the 2 of them have a little bit of chit-chat?”

Luhan’s mother nods her head and make her way with Kyungsoo’s mother, Baekhyun to the kitchen leaving Kyungsoo prays to God that nothing embarrassing will happen once she faces back the Wu’s son. She looks up from the floor and was met by a smiling Luhan.

“Kyungsoo is it?”

Kyungsoo nods and let herself on the couch while Luhan made himself comfortable across her. “So, you’re being force to, huh?”

Kyungsoo raises her left brow at Luhan’s answer. “No shits Sherlock, isn’t it obvious?” Kyungsoo pouts and crossed her arms together, earning a laughter from the guy across her. “Calm down, I know how it feels, thus, I just can’t believe why my Mama wants you but not the one I introduced to her weeks ago,” Luhan ends his words making Kyungsoo curious at his story.

“Who’s the lucky girl?” Kyungsoo said it playfully, trying to lighten up the mood. Luhan smiles at the little joke then he sighs and leans back to the couch. “My girlfriend, Kim Minseok, we’ve been dating without my parents knowing after I introduced to them weeks ago, and the first time I lay my eyes on her was at her parent’s small yet comfy coffee shop,”

Kyungsoo pursed her lips and puts her hand on her chin while listening silently at Luhan’s sweet story. “She’s a low class like me, huh?” Kyungsoo asks making Luhan rubs the back of his neck. Kyungsoo giggles at the reaction. “It’s okay, I don’t get offended easily because I know where my status is,”

Luhan smiles and nods at Kyungsoo words. “I’m sorry,”

“It’s okay, sometimes life just sucks the hell out of it when the poor wants to be rich and the rich wants to be poor in other words that is a normal average life,” Kyungsoo said and shrugged her shoulders when she, herself can’t believe she let out the statement to the son of the richest man in her country. “So yeah, what are you gonna do about this?” Kyungsoo asks while rosy pink colour formed on her cheeks when she saw how loving Luhan’s smile that he was giving her.

“Obviously, I will reject you because my love is for Minseok. So, what are you going to do?” Luhan smiles cheekily making Kyungsoo giggles again. “Same but my love is only for my Peter Pan,”

Luhan chokes on his words when Kyungsoo confessed. Kyungsoo frowns at Luhan’s reaction, she can’t help but to huffs in anger. “Well, you’re the same as the others, I see,” Kyungsoo glares at him making Luhan gulps a nervous thick lump.

“Uh—You do know that—,”

“I know he doesn’t exist in your world but in my world he does, so take it or leave it,”

Luhan scratches his head while looking at the pouty girl in front of him. “How do you even know he exist? I mean do you even saw it with your own eyes?”

 

_I brush off the dust on the old diary The inside that suddenly opened up, brightly_   
_You are there still Like before, you are remained_   
_I recall the pictures that I lived forgetting The little trembling splurge in my body_   
_It’s a bit of a sad thing that we can’t go back to that time_

 

“The diary that we wrote together when he came just to make me happy and smile when I was sad,” Kyungsoo start off her words and clamps her hands together. Luhan frowns and stood silently while Kyungsoo starts to recall the memory with her Peter Pan.

 

 _I’m going to look for you Tinker bell that the memories sent Neverland that followed through_  
_at that place while looking at each other, were we smiling_  
_forever your peter pan. Your man that stopped the that time_  
_although I’m lacking, I’m running to my you that I loved so much_

 _The mischievous rascal that bothered you a lot The defeated memories are vivid_  
_Starting from that time I gained your heart and even a kiss_  
_My heart was always flying while riding a cloud_  
_You were prettier than Wendy, Cinderella_  
_Because I feel you, the one person that makes my heart beat My two eyes shine_

 

“He said I was his Tinker Bell, he promise me that he will look for me again, he also said I was even prettier than Wendy even though I know Wendy is prettier than me,” Kyungsoo giggles. Luhan smiles when Kyungsoo smiles with her heart-shaped throughout the story about her Peter Pan. “I assume you liked it, huh?”

Kyungsoo blushes while nodding slowly. “That face that shows pinkish colour, that's what he said when he held my hand for the first time in Neverland,” Kyungsoo smiles shyly making Luhan chuckles at her adorableness.

 

 _The face that shows the pinkish colour the feeling of walking on the clouds (Although we were together)_  
_Baby boo! The picture like you that my heart beat to! (Although I wanted to hold on)_  
__That time like when your eyes that gently smiled (Although I put out my hand Oh!)_  
_If you were to fly to me right now through the open window in the part of my heart (You get farther Away)_ _

 

“Pinkish indeed because you’re literally forming rosy pink colour cheeks by now,” Luhan teases Kyungsoo who glares at him playfully while both of her hands covered her blushing cheeks. “It’s not my fault Peter Pan give me _blushing disease_ ,” Kyungsoo blabbers the words making Luhan laughs out loud at the weird statement. “Seriously, _blushing disease_?” Luhan repeats the word making Kyungsoo pouts even more. “Shut up, Luhan, I’m just madly in love with him like how you’re in love with Minseok,” Kyungsoo said it and it manages to make Luhan blushes like her.

“Hah! I hit the jackpot!”

Luhan growls and pouts afterward while Kyungsoo giggles with her both hands still covered her blushing cheeks. “Stop giggling, I still wanna hear your story,”

Kyungsoo paused her giggles and blushes even more. Kyungsoo coughs a little and faces Luhan who had his smile on. “Fine I’m continuing so, stop teasing me,”

Luhan nods and let the younger continue her fairy tale story.

 

_You that I bottled in my fairy tale, as always, lingering around sweetie girl (Don’t leave)_   
_I’m still trembling the part of my heart that you’re not in this place is a lonely island (The me from that time)_   
_You that is written in my memories pretty girl that won’t get erased! (Is here right now Oh!)_   
_My heart is still beating the one part of my heart that you’re not in (Where could you be)_

_Our relationship that shows of a watch spring How much would it have changed_   
_Although I turned one page that I lastly wrote about you in, no longer_   
_Do I have the strength to read on I’m going to erase the sad writings_   
_It’s not going to be the end of our story_   
_Because I’m going to meet you again_

 

“I left him trembling in the place; a lonely island the Peter Pan from that time, I was written in his memory a pretty girl that won’t get erased the words he let out that made me cry. He was searching for me like a lost puppy when I was literally in front of him, his heart still beating the one part of his heart that I’m not in,”

Luhan was speechless when Kyungsoo starts to sniffles. “Kyungsoo—”

“Our relationship is like a spring season, from a beautiful season turned into a dull season, although he turned one page which he wrote about me and doesn’t have a strength to read, he still wants us to meet same goes with me. He’s going to erase the sad writings and it’s not to be the end of our story because he’s going to meet me again,”

Kyungsoo ends her story with her tears making Luhan quickly made his way to Kyungsoo and pulls the younger into his arms. “It’s okay, Kyungsoo, just let it out,”

“I believe in him, Luhan, we will going to meet again and I missed him,” Kyungsoo cries onto Luhan’s chest while Luhan rubs her back in a soothing manner. “There, there, I hope you will soon, and be happy with what you have with him.”

“Thank you, Luhan, Minseok really lucky to have you.”

Luhan smiles and ruffles Kyungsoo’s silky black hair earning a giggles from the younger.

 

“Well, despite making Luhan got into a fight with his mother, thus his love towards the barista girl is a no joke, that bitch cuts connection with me thanks to you and your Peter Pan fantasy,”

Kyungsoo snorts at her mother’s words making Baekhyun growls under her breath. “Mom, you do realize that I’m not going on a date to anyone I repeat _anyone_ except my Peter Pan,” Kyungsoo said it firmly making Baekhyun sighs while rubbing her temple. “Soo honey, seriously why are you so obsessed with a fairy tale boy? He doesn’t exist in this world! Peter Pan is just a fantasy!” Baekhyun half-yells at her daughter making Kyungsoo’s face burned in anger.

“Mom! Why won’t you support my decision? Is it that bad that I’m in love with him even though he is real to me not you?”

“Yes it’s bad, Kyungsoo, I don’t want you to grow old and keep waiting for him when everyone knows that he isn’t real or exist to this world!”

Kyungsoo grits her teeth roughly and stomps her way to the front door. Taking her shoes and slams the door with a loud bang even before Baekhyun can ask her where the hell she is going.

 

“Stupid mom, I’m her own blood for God’s sake! Why can’t she just support me? I mean he is real! We even—”

Kyungsoo stops mid-way and curses under her breath when something starts to drop from the sky. She looks up and eyes widen because it’s the first snow after weeks of waiting for her favourite season finally the first snow came. “Oh my god, it’s so beautiful, I wish I can experiences it with—”

“Me?”

Kyungsoo frowns at the foreign voice that cuts her words. She then turns her head towards the voice and it made her eyes bulged out from her socket. “Peter?” Kyungsoo gasps the name and blinks her eyes rapidly at the person before her. “P-Peter? Is it really you?” Kyungsoo asks and her eyes landed at a book that the person before her clutching on his left hand. The person before her smiles again and steps closer.

“Maybe you should call me, JongIn from now since I moved here from Neverland,”

Kyungsoo’s eyes widen again at the words with her mouth hung low. “Are you kidding me? Wait, wait, is this a Christmas prank? Because I’m not buying it—”

Kyungsoo gasps when she felt a pair of lips on her, her eyes looks up to the eyes of the person before her which is now known as JongIn. “Does that answered your question?” JongIn asks making Kyungsoo blew raspberries. “But how did you find me? I mean Neverland is way _way_ up there and I’m way _way_ down here,” Kyungsoo asks curiously and JongIn hands her the book. Kyungsoo frowns and gladly took the book in her hands, she then gasps at the words on the front cover.

_You’re My Peter Pan and You’re My Tinker Bell._

“It’s our diary?” Kyungsoo starts to sniffles and immediately JongIn pulls her into his arms. “Yes Soo, it’s our diary, the diary where I promise that our story won’t end because we’ll meet again,”

“And you really keep your promise,” Kyungsoo sobs harder against JongIn’s chest making JongIn chuckles at her adorableness. Kyungsoo snorts through her sobs and hits JongIn’s chest gently earning more chuckles. “You made me hate you,” Kyungsoo murmurs against his chest making JongIn broke up the hug and cups both of Kyungsoo’s pinkish cheeks to make the younger look straight at him. “Do you really hate me, Soo?” JongIn pouts while caressing the cheeks with his thumbs. Kyungsoo blushes at the loving gaze that JongIn is giving her, she nibbles her bottom lips and nods her head.

“Well, that’s gonna leave a mark,” JongIn jokes earning giggles from the younger. “Really though how did you find me?” Kyungsoo asks while caressing the hands that cupped her cheeks. JongIn smiles at the warmest of Kyungsoo hands, he can’t help but to leans in for another kiss. “When someone love that person to death they will know where to find the person that he or she loved the most,” JongIn ends his words making Kyungsoo cries in joy.

“I seriously hate you for making me turned out like this,” Kyungsoo sobs and hugs JongIn once again while JongIn chuckles and buries his face against the crook of Kyungsoo’s neck. “Well, if you hate me I still won’t stop loving you until the end of the world,”

Kyungsoo snorts again and smiles against JongIn’s chest.

 

“No way,”

“I told you, he’s real!” Kyungsoo beams and send her famous ‘In-your-face’ look towards her mother while her father, Chanyeol looks at her amused. “You know honey, fairy tale can be real if you believe in them like how our daughter is,” Chanyeol jokes making Baekhyun glares at her husband then to her daughter who’s all eyes on her Peter Pan. “So, when’s the wedding, Kyungsoo? Because I want a grandchild,” Chanyeol jokes again making the 2 love birds blushes.

“Soon very soon, daddy,” Kyungsoo winks at her father while her mother still in her own world. “Mom, do you still don’t want to support my decision?” Kyungsoo asks carefully making Baekhyun snaps back to reality.

“Take it or leave it because I want a grandchild by next year,”

Kyungsoo and JongIn looks at her, shocked and amused written all over their face. “Mom, seriously?”

“Yes, honey, I’m serious, so—”

“JongIn, mother-in-law,” JongIn smiles dashingly making Baekhyun dazed for a while. Baekhyun coughs slightly and continues her words. “Take care of her and please don’t take her to Neverland because I will miss my one and only baby girl,”

Kyungsoo’s eyes started brim with tears at her mother’s words and immediately she hugs her parents. “Thank you so much, Mom and Daddy,”

“No problem, Kyungsoo, we’re happy that you found someone that willing to take care of you,” Chanyeol said between the hug while Baekhyun wipes off her daughter’s massive tears. Kyungsoo smiles brightly at her parents and nods her head.

 

“Thank you JongIn, for everything and you know I almost lost hope while waiting for you for 7 years,” Kyungsoo pouts and snuggles close to JongIn’s chest while he wraps his arms around the younger’s waist. “I’m sorry, it take too long but I did kept my promise right?” JongIn said it and plants a sweet peck on Kyungsoo’s crown making the younger smiles in delight. “Yes, I’m glad you did and I love you for that my Peter Pan,”

JongIn smiles widely and tightens the hug. “I love you too my Tinker Bell,”

“Hmm, my one and only eternal Peter Pan.”

_It’s not going to be the end of our story  
Because I’m going to meet you again_

_And we finally did  
Thank you for waiting for me, my Tinker Bell _ ❤︎

 

**Author's Note:**

> Originally from my Asianfanfic post, hope you guys enjoy it ~


End file.
